


Come On, Skinny Love

by KitsuWayfinder



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comfort Sex, Consensual, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Crisis, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuWayfinder/pseuds/KitsuWayfinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud is depressed about not being able to make it into SOLDIER and goes to see Genesis for comfort. The general gives him something he's always wanted. Unknown to Cloud, this would be the last time he saw his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is old and I just finally decided to post it. It was requested on tumblr, and once the end comes you'll be filled with angst. Since this is pre-Crisis Core ages, Cloud is fourteen and Genesis is twenty-four which is the reason for the underage tag. Used "Skinny Love" by Birdy as the soundtrack.

"You've failed the entrance exam, Cadet."  
  
The blonde cadet looked up at the muscular silver haired general with sad eyes, he couldn't believe it. Getting into SOLDIER was all Cloud ever wanted to do, and now he'd failed. Worst of all was the fact that he'd let the Red General down. Genesis had been helping Cloud ever since the two had begun dating after they'd met at one of the training days. Now here he stood receiving the news of his failure from General Sephiroth, the man who'd always been his hero. Cloud felt like such a failure as his eyes welled up with warm tears. Genesis would never be proud of him. He'd failed the one man who truly loved him.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Cloud asked Sephiroth, balling his fists at his side, trying to remain strong as he looked at the General. Sephiroth looked back at Cloud with intense emerald eyes. A look that told Cloud _"just give up, you're useless."_

"Maybe you aren't meant for SOLDIER. Perhaps you should just give up. Now leave." Sephiroth ordered the small blond cadet. Cloud nodded as he left the room, tears feared his eyes as he ran he left Shinra Headquarters, the only thing he knew at this point was that he needed Genesis. He knew he'd have to wait another year to be able to take the entrance exam, and everyone knew that he was the one who failed. He'd be nothing. Would Genesis even want him anymore? Probably not, he thought bitterly to himself as he bit down on his bottom lip so long and hard that he drew blood. It didn't make him feel any better, it didn't sting the pain. Genesis should just forget about him because he'd never be good enough for him. Cloud looked up, taking a deep breath. He had reached Genesis' apartment. That was the only place that his heart wanted him to be. He walked inside, buzzing Genesis' apartment. He walked up to the door and stood in front of Genesis, fully crying now.

Genesis looked at his lover with a worried look in his blue eyes. Cloud stood in front of him, eyes full of tears. He wondered what could have happened as he reached for Cloud, before even thinking about what could have happened he knew it didn't matter what had happened, all that mattered was that Cloud was upset. He pulled Cloud towards him and held him close, he heard stifled sobs coming from Cloud. "It's alright, Choco. I'm here." He said softly as he rubbed his back pulling him into a warm hug. "Come inside."

Cloud sniffed and nodded as he followed Genesis inside the apartment. Genesis took a deep breath. "I'm going to make you some tea and then you tell me what happened." He said as he walked into the kitchen and made up the tea.

There was silence for quite some time, until Cloud finally broke the silence by admitting what had happened. "I failed the entrance exam." Finishing the tea Genesis turned his head and looked at him. He walked towards Cloud and handed him the tea, then leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"It's not the end of the world, babe. You've still got another year." He said softly as he sat on the couch next to him. "You just, y'know have to last the rest of this year," he said softly, "It'll be fine." Genesis gave a soft smile and wiped at his bottom lip.

Cloud looked up at him, the tears starting again. "You should just forget about me," he sobbed, honestly believing that that was what would be best for Genesis. Genesis gave Cloud a disapproving look, "Now Cloud Strife, why in the goddesses' name would I do that?" Cloud looked at him, "Because, I'm a failure… a loser… I'll never be worth your love."

Genesis raised an eyebrow and then sighed pulling Cloud next to him and gently kissing him. "Don't ever say that, I won't leave you." He whispered softly. "Just be a little patient, I'm never going to leave you, alright? I'll never leave, and you'll work harder to get in next year."

Cloud was breaking down, Genesis could see it. He didn't care if Cloud was a 3rd Class or if he was a Cadet, the general would still love him no matter what, and he'd show him by giving him something Cloud had wanted for so long. "Why don't you stay the night tonight?" He asked with a soft sigh. Cloud looked up, his bottom lip trembling. Had Genesis really just asked – offered _that_? He'd wanted to make love to Genesis for as long as they'd been together but Genesis had never budged on the idea that he didn't want to steal Cloud's innocence. "R-really?" He asked.

Genesis nodded and pulled Cloud up. "Yes, really," he said as he pulled Cloud close to him and kissed him. "I love you, Cloud," he whispered. Cloud's arms wrapped around Genesis' neck as he let the general carry him into his room, "I love you too, Gen," he whispered as he returned the kiss. Genesis carried Cloud into the bedroom and put him down on the bed. Climbing on top of him, he pressed Cloud against the bed. He kissed him again, sliding his tongue into Cloud's mouth. Cloud could taste Genesis' tongue in his mouth He let out a moan when he felt the red head move down to his neck. He could feel the soft kisses that Genesis left on his neck. He let out a gasp, as suddenly Genesis' hands were on his shirt and was pulling it off his head.

"You're beautiful," Genesis whispered as he began to unbutton the silk black button up that he was wearing. Sliding the shirt off, his fingertips began to move along Cloud's chest memorizing the feel of every touch. "Oh Gen," Cloud moaned when Genesis moved to kiss below Cloud's belly button his fingers moving inside the boy's black pants. Genesis started to get hard just imagining the boy's hard member, he wanted to be inside of Cloud so bad. He unbuttoned the boy’s pants and threw off his underwear. He could now see Cloud's hard member in front of him, he was so damn hard. Not that Genesis was to surprised, after all, Cloud was a virgin. He moved lower, gently running his hand over the hard dick. "Beautiful," he said softly. He moved his face next to Cloud's hard member and slid it into his mouth. Cloud gasped as he suddenly felt Genesis warm tongue on his penis. It felt so good. "God Gen," he moaned. Genesis sucked on the hard member, enjoying the sounds that Cloud was beginning to make.

Cloud couldn't believe how good Genesis' mouth felt. It's not that he didn't expected it, he did, after all Genesis' talents used to be used on Sephiroth and Angeal. He was quite talented and experienced. But this was perfect. He could felt Genesis mouth move against the sensitive areas and he felt the warmth in the pit of his stomach. "Oh god, Gen, I'm gonna-," Cloud moaned as suddenly he came inside Genesis' mouth. Genesis got up wiping the juices from his mouth. "That was just the start," he said with a soft smile. He moved his hand over to the drawer of his bedside table, and pushed past the dildos, the fleshlights and all the other toys to find the lube - he hadn't used it in quite some time, not since before he'd gotten together with the Chocobo when he had been sleeping with Sephiroth. Taking it out, he squirted it onto his fingers.

"Turn around," he told Cloud, "This might feel a little weird." He told him. Cloud breathed slowly, "I think I can handle it." Genesis nodded and slid one finger inside of Cloud, he felt around before slowly sliding in a second. He moved the two fingers in a scissoring motion as he began to stretch Cloud out. Cloud let out a soft moan as he felt the fingers inside of him, he was losing it he wanted Genesis inside him now. A third finger went in. Finally, Genesis supposed that he'd stretched him out enough.

"Cloud I'm going in now, this might hurt, so tell me if it's too much." Genesis told him. Cloud nodded, almost a little scared of how much it might hurt. Genesis coated his cock with the lube, then he moved towards Cloud, sliding slowly inside of him.

As Genesis thrust slowly inside of Cloud, the blonde completely forgot about the pain he'd felt with Genesis going in and let out a moan of pleasure. Genesis felt so good. He was so big, and he filled him so perfectly. "Ohh. Gen." He moaned. "You feel so good, Cloud," Genesis whispered to him. He pushed deeper into Cloud, and the moans grew. Cloud began to feel the warmth in his stomach. "Almost there," he said as he moaned. Genesis smiled, and went deeper in. "F-fuck! Gen! S-so good!" Cloud moaned loudly as he felt himself begin to come. Once Genesis pulled out, Cloud looked back at him. "You were perfect, Gen." He whispered as he cuddled next to him.

"Feeling better?" The red head asked against Cloud's ear. Cloud just gave a nod and smiled at the older man. "I'm going to miss you when you leave for that mission tomorrow."

Little did Cloud know that that night would be the last night that he'd see his love, the next morning Genesis was to go on a mission…Never to return as the same Genesis Rhapsodos.

 

 


End file.
